TRIAC-based power converters work well for high-power applications, such as controllably dimming incandescent light bulbs. However, because Light Emitting Diode (LED) bulbs use a small fraction of the power of incandescent bulbs, TRIAC-based dimmers will incur a variety of performance problems when used with LED-based bulbs. In order to compensate for these problems, bleeder circuits were developed in order to, for example, maintain an appropriate TRIAC holding current necessary to keep the TRIAC in a proper operating state.